Lucy Online
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy plays sword art online


Hey Mira did my package arrive yet. Lucy said

Yeah it did and make sure you come back by tomorrow Erza has a plan to rescue master. Mira said

Ok I will. Lucy said

So Lucy how did you get into video games. Mira asked

I always being into this stuff since 2 years after my mom died. Lucy said

After the crater of the game learned I was in to online games after the grand magic games and tartaros he asked me to play the beta there was a lot of noobs though. Lucy said

Well see you later. Mira said

Yeah bye. Lucy said

A few minutes later at Lucy's apartment.

Ok all set up ok time to put the nerve gear on. Lucy said

3…2….1….. Link start. Lucy said

Chose a gender. Computer said

Female. Lucy said

Inter username. Computer said

Luce. Lucy said

Ok I need to go to a weapon shop. Lucy/Luce said

10 minutes later.

This sword will do it`s the best and heaviest sword in the shop. Lucy/Luce said

A few hours later.

I should log out. Lucy/Luce said

I can't log out this has to be a bug. Lucy/Luce said

Then you know what happens after words.

I look like myself ok but if I die in the game I die in the real world. Lucy/Luce said

At fairy tail.

I was watching the news on a lacrama and that game Lucy is in is a death game. Mira said

What that means the game needs to be cleared so they can exit. Erza said

Back in the game 2 months later.

We are at some meating about clearing the first floor. Lucy/Luce said

I did some xp grinding till I was lever 40 I now wear a blue leather coat with gold lines a blue armored shirt with gold stripes on the sides and blue tights with a gold line on the sides and a blue and gold striped leather boots with a gold colored sword with a black handle. Lucy/Luce said

So are we talking about beta testers instead of the boss now? Lucy/Luce said

Why noob it not like you had to fight in the real world. Said some guy.

I do I am a fairy tail wizard have you not seen my right hand. Lucy/Luce said

I herded fairy tail use to be the weakest guild for seven years I didn`t go through that. Lucy/Luce said

What do you mean? Said some one.

I was with the tenrou team who got stuck in time for seven years thanks to acnologia. Lucy/Luce said

Oh someone said.

The next day.

Wait you are a beta tester. Someone said

I am nothing like those noobs I made to floors most people could not get to. Kirito said

You are worse than a beta tester you are a beta tester and a cheater you are a beater. Someone said.

So you are saying he is going to beat the game. Lucy/Luce said joking

I like that name. Kirito said

Het Kirito where are you going? Asuna said

To the second floor. Kirito said

So you are a beta tester. Lucy/Luce said

You herded what they said. Kirito said

Yeah but I don`t see other beta testers that much. Lucy/Luce said

So you are beta tester to. Kirito said

Most beta testers died because they did something stupid like take on a high level enemy with out the proper gear. Lucy/Luce said

If I am a beater then what are you? Kirito said

I guess I can say a beta fairy. Lucy/Luce said

Beta fairy why that name. Kirito said

Because I am a member of fairy tail. Lucy/Luce

Did you hear about a orange guild named laughing coffin. Lucy/Luce said

Why. Kirito said

Well a least their guild master is not zeref. Lucy/Luce said

Why. Kirito said

Because if he died in the game he would still be alive in the real world. Lucy/Luce said

How is that possible? Kirito and Asuna said

Because of his curse. Lucy/Luce said

What curse? Kirito said

The black magic curse of the god of life and death. Lucy/Luce said

I going to check out the second floor now. Kirito said

I wonder how my friends are doing. Lucy/Luce said

Back at fairy tail.

Hey where's Lucy. Erza said

Yeah. Gray said

Now that you talk about it I haven't seen here. Natsu said

Oh yeah you didn`t hear that she is stuck in a death game. Mira said

What. Wendy said

What are you talking about? Juvia said

Lucy is stuck in a game. Wendy said sobbing.

Love-rival is stuck in that death game I heard about. Juvia said

Wait Lucy is stuck in what. Mavis said

Lucy is stuck in that death game SAO. Mira said

Oh no. Mavis said

2 years later in SAO.

Ha Laughing coffin you are so week compared to me. Lucy/Luce said

You are like 20 levels higher then are strongest player. Said one of the members

Did I mention I am a fairy tail wizard? Lucy/Luce said

No. he said

Wait are you Zeref worshipers. Lucy/Luce said

Maybe. He said

Zeref is not that bad of a guy his curse is what kills people that's why he wants to die. Lucy/Luce said

Wait curse from who? He said

From the god of life and death. Lucy/Luce said


End file.
